guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgoz's Warren (mission)
Tired first report Got into the mission, here is what I remember + some pics: *Party size is 12. *The complete mission is abound with pop-ups. At least half of all mobs we encountered were of that class. Right at the start, you are faced with a spawn of vampires. All of these are low level (10). However half possess a skill that instantly kills once they get into touch range, the others a skill that drains all energy. After that you see the first "area": Full of lvl 28 maddened dredge. While fighting them weakness is on the complete party. After that you reach an area where the complete party has -15 (!) health degen. Both effect are caused by a monster that can be killed to end the effect. Good pulling is the key. Then you reach a room where you have to fight archers that are on a platform. It is a must to bring a form of teleport skill, since you need to open the gate to leave this area from up there without any path leading up (there is a teleport that will bring you down again). After this you reach this beautiful bridge: You get attacked while on the bridge, while the fire flowers shoot at you from the sides. After the bridge (and I might be forgetting something here), you come to this area, with tons of pop-ups and walls that raise from the ground. Walls: The area effect is "all spells cause exhaustion". After this you come to an area with lots of thorn wolves pop-ups. Those are high level assassins that did 300+ damage per hit to my monk. My party ultimatively died here (after having lost 4 people and the prot monk). Skills that might be very worth bringing along: *Spiteful Spirit *Barrage *Teleport (definitly needed) *Heal Party *Protective Spirit *Slowdowns (pin down, traps) *Anti melee (wards, blinding) *Rebirth --Xeeron 17:27, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :PS: I should add my thanks to the alliance (who's name I cant read) who is controlling House zu Helzer atm for letting everyone into the mission for free while I was there. And the one person in our group that had already done the mission proved invaluable as well =) --Xeeron 17:39, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::Sounds like my Soul Twisting/Shelter ritualist build would be godly there. For protection that is. (T/ ) 08:42, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Assassin shadowsteps require you to be able to walk to the destination though right? So only necro teleports would be useful? - 09:11, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :According to the people in my party last time I went, there are places where the spawning mobs can be avoided by traveling in groups of three or less at a time. The area they said this about is a tad further than you reached. I would have tested this by running headlong in behind a group of three but ... I wasn't about to get the group killed and be unable to group again. Plus I wanted to get to the end, which I didn't do. The next part had at least 50 wardens and that exhastion effect, and I was the only monk at that time. ::A bit after the UW looking room, which is right after a bridge and the tunnel underneath it, there is a set of two bridges, with two or three wurms around them. the first time I've been there, a LOT of wardens spawned. the second, we went 3 by 3, and non spawned. after those bridges there was a big space with lots of mobs to the right, left and center. one of the main problems there was that it would be fatal to run back on the bridge. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:56, 23 May 2006 (CDT) To add a bit more, this is the UW looking room: this is us on the first brige of the two, when those two giant groups of wardens spawned: and this is the end of the second bridge, when we passed it 3 by 3: All thos mobs were guarding a door with a wurm in front of it. it seemed to be a part of a structure, and not just a door to another corridor. I could guess this was already pretty close to that damn Urgoz. of our party members asked a wize question, who is urgoz, and why are we trying to kill him?. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:07, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Urgoz is an innocent creature defending his home against all the humans who are trying to kill him for his greens. Just like the Avicara tengu who are getting massacred by the humans for their elite skills!!!!! -13:40, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, if they only learned how to share!! (But I'm still looking for a real answer) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:24, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::Actualy, This might clue us on a possible answer. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:31, 23 May 2006 (CDT) "A necromancer with a sacrifice skill combined with another party member with Rebirth or " There is more than one way to kill yourself... Vampiric weapons, Illusion of Weakness (with a full set of superior runes), etc. - 09:40, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Vampiric weapons are too slow. Feel free to add Illusion of Weakness if you like, though you have to keep in mind that a necromancer with a sacrifice skill can usually do that with a skill that is part of his build. To alter the build just to bring a dying skill is a disadvantage. In our party, it's simply the bipper. --Karlos 09:32, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::Actually my beef was with the wording a week ago which had it as a requirement. I think I'm fine with the current wording. (-: - 11:34, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::We made two visits in the last two days and both times our ritualist used Spirit Light and Spirit Channeling to kill himself. We also tried Illusion of Weakness and Ether Prodigy, but both didn't work (Illusion of Weakness needs too long to reload and Ether Prodigy accumulates too much exhaustion too kill yourself before natural regeneration kicks in). --Parabellum 02:35, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Bridge Room Is there seriously a portal that is supposed to let you up there? The article mentions it, but I only remember the arrival teleport location being on the ground level. There was no way up there without dying, unless my team and I were just too blind to see it. Verde image:verdeav.gif 01:25, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :There is a portal (which works only on going back). It is not illogical to assume that it may have been designed to take people up as well. --Karlos 09:32, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::The teleport works is only there to get down from the bridge. To get up, you definitely need corpse teleportation or self-sacrifice/rebirth) --Parabellum 02:37, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Guild Hall Ferring I've tried this in the deep, and it does not work there. This means it proebly dosn't work in the Warren, so however wrote this either didn't test it, or the warren is suffering from a bug that might be soon corrected. :Are you sure you did it exactly as the article states? It works for me in both The Deep and Urgoz's Warren. Just tested both. — Stabber ✍ 19:07, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Yup, I mean I had to trust my guild memeber's wordthat they had been there before, but it didn't work. It was the jungle guild hall and the mission was the deep. :Well, it's obvious where the problem is. I have tried it yesterday, works fine. --Karlos 22:55, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :There's actually another possibility. If you and your friend belong to different territories (say, Europe and America), you would need to get to the International district of Urgoz first, and only then can you go pick up your friend in the Guild Hall. Otherwise, the game will give the exact same error it gives if a char has never been in that elite mission before. (Learnt about this the hard way; one of my accounts is set in Europe, other one in America. On the other hand, giving myself a ferry rocks!) --Dirigible 23:03, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Area 6 - Energy degen It looks like the 3-man to enter room requirement is no longer true. The whole party except one player can enter the room without triggering the wardens and wolves. As long as one player stays behind without crossing the first bridge, the rest of the party can go in and eliminate the Twisted Bark and Serpent. Also, the Twisted Bark in this room is responsible for the energy degen inside Urgoz's room, so it is imperative to eliminate this twisted bark here or it just make killing Urgoz a bit more difficult. :I haven't been there in a week, but there is a twisted bark in URgoz's room itself. I would think he's reponsible for the effect there. --Karlos 05:45, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Area 7 (Exhaustion and Weakness) I question the completeness of this line: If the party relies on the melee damage of Warriors and Assassins, then they will also need to repeat and take out the Twisted Bark on the right, which causes the Weakness effect. :Weakness affects all attacks, including bow attacks or bow attack skills, wanding, etc. So it should be modified to not limit it to melee dmg, or at minimum, add a mention of Rangers. Queen of Spades 11:41, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::Wow, today just learned that weakness affects ranged attacks. :) I'll fix it. --Karlos 16:11, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Intentionality.. I will not accept anyone's word that the area with the bridge is intentionally designed to play on the glitch of rebirthing until someone actually provides links that trace that back to ArenaNet. --Karlos 12:06, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I believe the Rebirthing thing is more of an unintended side effect, while you are meant to bring Necrotic Traversal/Consume Corpse, as when I had spoken to Jon Peters the bug with Rebirth was not yet known. I will try and scrounge up enough evidence to have my edit remain, but the dev's which I do have friends listed rarely get on. On another note, it seems reasonable to me that Consume/Necrotic is neccessary... Urgoz's Warren is obviously meant as a defensive fortification, why NOT have a locked gate thats almost impossible for your enemies to open? --Ubermancer 2:18, 10 June 2006 (CST) ::Food for though: necrotic traversal and consume corpse are both prophecies only skills. Unless they designed the mission so it cannot be completed by people who only bought factions then I believe they knew about rebirth. --62.56.110.61 08:06, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Why put a bridge then, if it wasnt for the rebirth bug? If it was intented to use necrotic or some assasin skill (before they change shadowstep), they didnt need a bridge, the ledge would have stop anyone but the assasin and the necro to get there.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:10, 21 July 2006 (CDT) 6 Hours to complete?! Is this true, Ive never been to Urgoz and have read as well as been told that it is usually 5-6 hours long. --Chris 01:32, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :More like 2-3... -Charger Xd ::More like 1 ^_^ Skakid9090 18:07, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Really depends on the team. If you have a noob trapping group it can take longer than 6 hours easily... --Lania Elderfire 00:22, 12 February 2007 (CST) BP groups This seems to be another dungeon, like the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, in which BP groups are the standard and Warriors are not allowed in. Nerf Rangers!!! :No way, BP and Trap groups are the only places where the rangers shine. Everything has has warriors... There are also Dredge Gardeners (or some variant) here.